sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Cody Jenkins
Name: Cody Jenkins Gender: Male Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Conspiracy theories, philosophy, smoking marijuana '''Appearance: At 5'6" and 170 lbs, Cody stands out, if not necessarily up, in comparison to his classmates. His curly brown hair reaches down to his shoulders and frames a face that is generally rounded, with some residual pockmarks from a now-vanished smattering of acne. His nose is somewhat small and pointed, contrasting with his round face and pudgy build. Underneath bushy eyebrows, his eyes are a fairly dull brown color. His chin is weak and his lips are thin and light. As for clothing, Cody keeps it simple. Cargo pants and a sweatshirt make up his typical outfit, though in warmer weather he will sometimes forgo the sweatshirt and settle for just a T-shirt, usually in a muted color to match the rest of him. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing a pair of torn jeans and a faded blue t-shirt. Biography: While he was still an infant, Cody's parents went through a divorce. Cody and his five year old brother Ian were left with only a single mother for support, as their father passed out of all communication with the family. Rumor has it he now occupies a jail cell or a grave, though the truth remains unknown. At any rate, no child support payments have ever come. Because of this, Cody's mother was forced to enter the workforce. Unfortunately, the harsh separation rattled her at a fundamental level, and she tends to drift from temp job to temp job. Mrs. Jenkins spends much of her time either working herself to exhaustion or sleeping, leaving the boys alone most of the time. Though Cody unfortunately doesn’t get to spend as much time with his mother as he’d like, their relationship is far from bad. She has always stuck up for him when he needed it, and, though she strongly suspects that her son does drugs, she hasn’t followed up on her suspicions out of an unwillingness to alienate a son whose relationship with her is already far too distant for comfort. Though he recognizes that his family’s lives would be much easier if his father was around, Cody has no desire to reconnect with the man who, in his mind, abandoned his family to the wolves. Cody’s childhood was otherwise uneventful. He did fairly well in school, excelling in creative writing. As a young boy, he loved telling stories for the entertainment of others, the wilder and wackier the better. He never was anything close to popular, though he did have quite a few friends that he hung out with regularly. Due to the lack of alternatives, Cody spent most of his waking hours during childhood with Ian and his friends. Like many teens, Ian began experimenting with various drugs, and what Ian did, so did Cody. This early introduction to the world of illicit substances has left him with a nonchalant view, as well as a fondness, for recreational drug use. Never a junkie, Cody has managed to avoid falling into addiction, and has mostly eschewed harder drugs like methamphetamine and cocaine. Though he has experienced a few close calls over the years, he has luckily managed to avoid any major trouble with the law, though if he keeps up his habits, it may only be a matter of time until he gets caught. He has also managed to get consistently good grades, and is by all means well-adjusted, with a good disciplinary record and a clean criminal record. Though he is by no account bad at any particular subject, however, he tends to drift towards the humanities and the liberal arts, rather than deal with the, in his mind, boring and repetitive nature of mathematics and the sciences. After Ian left home to go to college, drastically decreasing the amount of time they could spend together, Cody's thoughts largely turned inwards. Because of his age, he is no scholar, but has perused various works of philosophy, and plans to continue his quest to understand the world around him in the metaphysical sense. All of this has been aided, of course, by a generous dose of marijuana, or "green magic" as he affectionately refers to it. In the classroom, he is known for his long, circuitous responses to prompts by teachers and fondness for circular logic. While his teachers are somewhat annoyed by this, they appreciate the fact that he actually participates in discussions, unlike most students, and are willing to take the time to engage with him rather than let him drift away into apathy like his peers. Overall, his deep, philosophical nature and the effects of his upbringing turn many students away from Cody. He doesn't have a lot of really close friends, but is open and friendly to anyone and everyone. Never discriminating, his acquaintances run the gamut from freshmen to seniors and junkies to jocks. When all is said and done, however, he remembers most fondly his times running with Ian and his group of friends, and holds a special vacancy for them in his heart that nobody else can fill. All of this thinking gives Cody a unique view of pretty much everything, and a tendency to reject traditional modes of thought from the outset. His insistence on coming to his own conclusions makes him rather fond of conspiracy theories. This is heightened by the fact that he sees the power and reach of the government in his daily life through social security and food stamps. As a result, he views even seemingly innocuous acts and legislation as potentially malicious, and has spent many an hour on YouTube and various internet message boards digging up information on obscure programs and policies that he believes have sinister motives. The granddaddy of them all, though, is something that's far from obscure: Survival of the Fittest. Going beyond such pedestrian debates as the reality of the ACT, Cody has come to the conclusion that the tragedy, one of the most horrific acts of violence against American citizens since the September 11 attacks, was in fact orchestrated by the United States government. Through a convoluted line of reasoning, he is sure that the government is instilling fear into the populace in order to pass acts limiting individual freedoms under the excuse of national security, which will lead America into an autocratic dictatorship. Powerless as he feels, he is not shy about spreading the truth about Survival of the Fittest in the hope that somehow, the people will be able to realize what is going on before the government can take advantage of their fears to achieve its sinister goals. After graduating high school, Cody plans to become a journalist of some sort, as he finds the image of being a fearless truthteller who exposes the lies of those in power intensely appealing. Advantages: Cody is friendly to everyone, but is not naive enough to blindly trust just anyone. He also has a head for stressful situations, and is fairly alert and hyper aware of of potential threats. Disadvantages: Cody is extremely unfit, and has a strong tendency towards illogical thinking. His impaired judgment may lead him towards rather foolish courses of action, and his willingness to speak his mind without worry of social disapproval may put off potential allies. Original Profile: '''Cody Jenkins (V4) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 27 --- Designated Weapon: Pancor Jackhammer Conclusion: Jeez... you'd think a paranoid conspiracy nut would be the perfect candidate for some gun-related carnage, but this kid is so spacey I'm afraid he'll forget where his trigger finger is! B27's biggest threat is probably going to be himself, regardless of who he thinks is pulling the strings. The above biography is as written by Skraal. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Skraal Kills: 'None '''Killed By: '''Suffocated in tar pit '''Collected Weapons: '''Pancor Jackhammer (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Clair Belvedere, Lance Adams 'Enemies: 'Irene Djezari '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Cody flipped the cameras the bird when he first came to, otherwise shocked that the 'conspiracy' had struck again. He was found by Clair Belvedere, who made a joke at his expense, to his irritation. Still, he remained open to the possibility of an alliance, and invited her to keep speaking. They spoke about their weapons, then Cody brought up the idea of an afterlife, musing on it aloud while Clair didn't know what to make of his idea of there being another life for them after they died. Someone nearby, right outside the quarry, started screaming for somebody, Cody hesitantly responded, inviting him closer when they learned he was just looking for a Kasumi White. Cody kept his gun out, as insurance. Lance seemed friendly, and Clair suggested they stay together, Cody wasn't entirely sure but offered to let them follow him for a while so they could further hash things out and think, as he left the other two followed. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''“I’ve always felt that we get another shot, somehow. It seems like every day that you hear about someone who remembers something that happened to them in a past life."'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cody, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: Pregame: *Sweet Bay Covfefe Second Chances V2: *Fearful Symmetry *Earth Sky From Venus *The Lone Gunman *The Use of Common Sense is Secured *Die Hand Die Verletzt *Wings On My Shoulders, There's No Angel Anywhere *Zero Sum Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cody Jenkins. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances